


Pretty Fuckin’ Inconvenient

by levisinner



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 16:16:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3902698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/levisinner/pseuds/levisinner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soulmates, Alex decides the day he turns twenty, are pretty fuckin’ inconvenient.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty Fuckin’ Inconvenient

Soulmates, Alex decides the day he turns twenty, are pretty fuckin’ inconvenient.

The way the system worked was on your twentieth birthday, your soulmate’s initials would appear over your heart. It was cheesy, romantic, all that shit, but when it came down to it, the system sucked. Initials weren’t much to go on, some people didn’t want relationships, most people didn’t know how to have a relationship because their soulmate was their first experience with it, but if you didn’t find your soulmate you were a social outcast. There were all kinds of problems, but Alex had an entirely different one on his mind when he looked in the mirror on his twentieth birthday. 

You’ve got to be fucking kidding me, he muses. BAMG. That’s what it says. Now, those initials are pretty unique, but Alex immediately thinks of someone who owns them. Brendan Adam Matthew Gallagher. Fuckin’ Gally. His soulmate is fucking Brendan Gallagher. 

Well, maybe it’s not, he rationalizes. There’s got to be someone else with BAMG, right? Right?!

The solution is pretty obvious. See what letters on are Gally’s chest. Gally’s pretty flamboyant in regards to his body, but he always keeps the initials covered. He’ll cover them up with stick tape if he has to. Even though he’s Alex’s best friend, Alex has never seen those initials.

He has to see those initials. 

He decides his first course of action will be the simplest one. They’re chilling at Brendan’s apartment one off day, playing GTA V, when Alex asks, “Hey, Gally.”

“Yeah?”

“What’re your soulmate’s initials?”

“Why do you want to know?” Brendan’s tone seems to be the light, teasing one it always is, but Alex knows him better than that. He can hear the hint of defensiveness, and that makes him curious as fuck. 

“I’m curious,” Alex replies with a shrug. Well, that is true. “Besides, having your friends help you look is a good way to find your soulmate faster.”

“Chuck, you’re too much of an asshole to want to find my soulmate,” Brendan says with a laugh. He can’t stay serious even when trying to insult people. 

Alex takes one hand off his controller to shove Brendan. Of course he shoves back. Suddenly, GTA is abandoned and the Gallys are wrestling on the floor. 

Alex finds himself pinning Brendan to the floor. Breathing heavily, he glances down at Brendan’s lips. They’re pink and soft and slightly parted. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad, he muses, being Gally’s soulmate. Yeah. I could live like that.

“Um, Alex?” Brendan says. Alex realizes he’d been staring. He also realizes Gally called him Alex, not Chucky, but he’s not quite sure what it means. 

Alex releases his best friend and climbs back up to his seat on the couch. “Why don’t you want anyone to know your soulmate’s initials?” he asks as Brendan gets up and dusts himself off. 

Gally sighs. “Because…” he replies after a moment’s silence. “Because I think I know who it is, but I’m scared to be wrong.”

Alex purses his lips, looking at Gally quizzically. He’s not sure how to take that or what to make of it. “I know that feeling,” he finally says. As the words leave his mouth, he realizes he does know that feeling. He does like Gally. He likes him a lot, enough to want him to be his soulmate. 

He starts thinking about other ways to find out Gally’s soulmates initials as they resume playing GTA in silence, but then it hits him. Who the fuck is he kidding? He plays in the fuckin’ NHL, he’s got more guts than this. So he pauses the game and turns to Brendan. “The reason I was curious about your soulmate’s initials,” he says right before the nerves hit him, “is ’cause the initials I got are BAMG. I wanted to know if you’re my soulmate.”

Gally stares at him blankly. Alex can feel the blush going to his cheeks as he waits desperately for his best friend’s answer. He was wrong, wasn’t he? Shit. Gally wasn’t actually his soul mate, he just made things awkward, fuc—

And then Gally fucking throws the control down and jumps on Alex like—like…shit, Alex doesn’t know, he can’t think because all he knows is that Gally is fucking on top of him and he’s kissing him and everything is perfect. 

Soulmates are still pretty inconvenient sometimes, Alex guesses, but right now, they aren’t that bad.


End file.
